


Passing Summer

by candycat97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycat97/pseuds/candycat97





	Passing Summer

张艺兴拖着行李箱走出机场，对于在十几年间往返了无数次的城市突然有点迷茫，首尔在11月份就进入了冬季，夜间的温度更是低得让人缩脖子，然而他穿着一件薄薄的连帽卫衣，从袖口伸出的半截手指握着行李箱的把手，很快被冷空气袭击着泛出红润的颜色。  
恍然间他意识到自己是毫无征兆地飞到首尔，没有告诉任何人。起因只是他看见吴世勋在个人主页上发布了一条动态，照片里的他坐在海边，被深夜包裹了整个身躯，看起来很宁静，但是却让张艺兴一下子被脆弱击中，思念的情绪发了疯似的在心中肆意生长，想要冲破一切障碍来到他面前。

不是没有一起去过海边。张艺兴还记得去年夏天的时候，也是偷偷地跑到加州去度假，在阳光明媚的橙县他们租了一辆敞篷车，沿着公路一路唱着歌开到了海边。空气中流动着暴热因子，发动机上灼热的蒸汽和波纹热浪，夏天粘腻的肌肤触及感，阻挡不了他们彼此在沙滩上亲吻、抚摸对方，不知疲倦地汲取着对方身上清凉的薄荷感。  
在日落时他们互相接吻，一遍又一遍，张艺兴向来谨慎的心思在这个地方被热情淹没，迷晕了头脑，使他眼里除了吴世勋别无他人。  
他记得他们在海边擦枪走火，回到车里做爱。后车座并不宽敞，两个身量修长的男人交叠着更是显得拥挤。但是张艺兴毫不在意，紧贴着吴世勋的肌肤几乎想要融为一体。他扒下吴世勋的印花衬衫——那件被他嘲笑过花纹过于繁复的衬衫被他扔在地上。而他自己的条纹t恤却还在身上便被吴世勋因为隔着布料舔舐着乳头而在胸部晕湿了一块，看起来色情异常。在黏湿的布料接触到肌肤时的不舒适感才让他觉出了一丝羞赧，哼唧着想要脱下那件过于碍事的t恤，便被他自己胡乱脱去了，然后两人灼热的肌肤相贴，都不禁地颤栗，互相挤压着想缓解情欲带来的混沌感。  
吴世勋舔舐着他脖颈那一块敏感的皮肤，之后向下揉捏舔弄他挺立起来的乳头，舌头一路在张艺兴柔软的躯体上蜿蜒出湿润的水痕。此时吴世勋的舌头仿佛猫科动物般长了倒刺，所到之处都令张艺兴忍不住颤抖，像发了情的冷血动物，扭动着呻吟着乞求对方为他派遣过剩的情欲。  
吴世勋将张艺兴抱起坐在自己大腿上，柔嫩的臀肉触及坚硬的大腿肌肉令他喟叹。  
“哥，自己作润滑好不好。”吴世勋一边碎碎亲吻着张艺兴后脖子以及背脊，一边低沉地开口，长手一伸捞来了前座放着的润滑剂。  
张艺兴闻言轻柔地呻吟两声，细白的手指被吴世勋的手掌包围着，染上了滑腻的液体，然后换成面对吴世勋的姿势，一边轻轻扭动着摩擦互相勃起挺立在小腹上的阴茎，一边将手探向后方。  
吴世勋低下头吮吸他红肿胀大的乳头，感受到张艺兴因为捣弄后穴而发出的粗重喘息，胸口一起一伏，汗珠从额头上掉落，顺着乳沟向下滑落隐秘地带——吴世勋在出来旅游前哄骗着张艺兴挂掉了阴部所有的毛发，所以当他们两个部位相接触时，张艺兴光滑的阴部会随着吴世勋毛发的摩擦感受到更浓重的快感。  
“呜，世勋，我，我还不够……”张艺兴呜咽着，开拓后穴到了情动之时，细软的手指比不上粗壮的阴茎，即使伸进了三根手指快速抽插着，仍然缓解不了后穴阵阵的痒意。  
“艺兴好贪吃啊，让你自己作个润滑，怎么就自己玩起来了。”吴世勋抽出张艺兴的手指，一下子空虚的后穴得不到满足，张艺兴在吴世勋的大腿上不自觉地摩擦着，吴世勋一手抓着张艺兴滑腻的臀肉，一手将阴茎抵在穴口来回摩擦，一边与张艺兴亲吻着，吮吸那饱满的下唇。  
张艺兴身子往下一沉，穴口便纳入了龟头，又提起身子往下坐想要将整根阴茎吞入其中。然后吴世勋便托着张艺兴的身子抽插起来，在狭小的空间里两人身上不停冒汗，却紧紧贴着，像两尾搁浅的鱼，彼此汲取着水分。  
穴口粘腻湿滑，每一次抽动都带出润滑剂融化的液体——或者是张艺兴分泌的情液。在做爱的时候，张艺兴总是分不清自己是人还是最原始的动物，总是放浪又大声地叫着，丝毫不顾及在这一方沙滩间有人会听到，仿佛爱欲是人世间极致的快乐，仿佛自己是为做爱而生。  
他总是在情欲里沉沦其中，爱欲中褪去他的保障屏，脱胎换骨后，圣惠的阿弗洛狄忒变成了妖冶的厄喀德那，美貌依旧，可怜的本质却已经奄奄一息，爱情是什么被他抛在脑后，却总是为每一次的爱欲感到新鲜。  
可能这就是吴世勋给他的感觉，他们相爱吗，或许是的，如果不爱的话，自己不会推掉那么多工作跑来跟他度假，也不会愿意冒着职业生涯掉入深渊的危险和他在各个地方做爱——停车场，酒店阳台，机场的公共卫生间，公司的练舞室，以及这个停在开放沙滩的敞篷车上。张艺兴一生所有的乖张和放荡，可能都花在了吴世勋身上。但是他又不禁想，也许当初如果不是吴世勋撞见他在宿舍的床上自慰，不是他第一次看见在卫生间哭了一天的张艺兴，换个人也会让他自愿地堕入情欲的空门。  
到底是爱生欲，还是欲生爱，张艺兴糊涂了。

“哥，怎么在走神？”吴世勋问道，又加快了动作，车厢里的情事到达了最后的冲刺阶段，张艺兴一手托着自己的乳肉发狠得抓捏，一手捏着阴茎快速抖动起来，拔高的呻吟预示着高潮时刻的到来——他最爱的时刻，被汗水和泪水迷蒙的双眼看见吴世勋在身上冲刺，凶狠却又游刃有余，注意到张艺兴逡巡的目光便扯起嘴角，俯下身与他接吻，一边摆动着腰抽动一边仿佛掠夺氧气般的接吻，最后在拼命绞动的小穴中射出。张艺兴长长的闷哼一声，所有的尖叫被吴世勋吃到了肚子里。

在中国的时候，张艺兴有时深夜完成了工作回到酒店，想做音乐但是脑子却被高强度的工作滞固了思维，电脑界面暂停，他也暂停。这是禁烟的酒店房间，但他总是忍不住推开窗户，一边俯视夜里静谧的城市，一边抽烟。他在想为什么夜里人的情绪总是会比白天敏感，一切被白天遮盖的情绪都在黑夜里撕去面具，他的脆弱不安都在此时显现。他也会想爱情到底是什么，出道之前他爱的那个女孩现在长什么样，他爱着的那个死去的男人长什么样，一切仿佛被吐出的烟雾笼罩着模糊不清，但当这些朦胧都散去之时，无论在哪个地方他看见的都是吴世勋的脸，仿佛第一次见到他自慰时那种错愕惊讶，还有第一次为他陷入情欲时的隐忍羞涩。

为什么总是夏天呢，明明不喜欢夏天的。所有的死亡和分离都在夏天被张艺兴经历了，第一次做爱也是夏天，以后每次做爱都是在夏天。冬天的交媾仿佛似互相取暖的正常生理反应，被张艺兴全部自私地隐去了记忆，从此以后他只记得在炎热的夏天他与吴世勋每一次排遣孤独的做爱，永无休止似的，想要在高温的天气里把自己都蒸发了。

他还记得有一次性事之后模糊地睡去，半夜却突然惊醒，看见吴世勋蹙着眉头看他。“哥，你为什么要哭，做噩梦了吗？”  
张艺兴讶然，摸了摸自己的脸，是湿润的泪水。  
“你为什么总是看起来这么悲伤？”吴世勋亲了亲他的脸，抱着他温柔地摸他的头发。  
“我梦见我死掉。”张艺兴小声地说。  
“然后？”  
“然后没有人来参加我的葬礼。夏天，我的躯体腐烂了，我的灵魂坐在棺材上，看鼓起的一个个小山丘，他们都有人迹，他们像另一个世界的鲜活生命。我没有生命，没有人给我生命。”  
“然后？”  
“我想念我的外婆，想念我的外公，想念我见到的第一只叫做阿旺的狗。第一年，外公死掉。第二年，外婆死掉。第三年，阿旺死掉。然后，他也死了。”

好悲伤，好悲伤。张艺兴看着黑夜在隐去庞大的身躯，鱼肚白会吞噬整个地球。可是他每一天每一天都在希望白天可以死掉，太阳可以被自己销蚀，成为普通的白矮星。没有人能在白天遮遮掩掩，这样人们都可以百念俱灰。  
我应该是从来都不懂爱的，张艺兴想，大多数人渴望自己的爱情跟塞维利亚的阳光一样，炽热浓烈，情动之处，可以燃烧灵魂甚至一切。但最后大家都踏入一个怪圈，自以为赞歌演绎的那样完美又快乐，却好像不小心拿错了种类的剧本，把自己的角色套进了一场荒谬的悲剧，用生命演绎高潮。他并不觉得，将所有消极的情绪带入爱欲中是爱情的表现，爱情应该是快乐的不是吗，而不是像他这样，自私地把爱情当成了发泄的工具。

“可是哥，每一次跟你做爱，我却很快乐。”吴世勋在他耳边轻声说，张艺兴停止了哭泣，却因为两人对于爱情的对立情绪感到前所未有的茫然。  
他以前也是很快乐的。那个男人总是拥有比夏日橙县的阳光还要开朗的笑容，在床上一遍遍地亲吻他的唇，他的身体，告诉他你是我的夏日甜心。  
然后他用死亡再告诉他，再快乐的夏天也会过去的，一切寒冷都只能自己受着。

回过神来的时候，张艺兴已经在行李箱上坐了快半个小时了，他不太明白为什么自己会一头热血地突然跑到首尔，他曾经跟吴世勋约定过在冬天两人不要见面，算是为了彼此间古怪感情的延续，不想一切悲戚都自私地给吴世勋，在冬天保有自己独自承受的时间。那时候吴世勋用复杂的眼神看着他，却也允诺了，而他竟变成了率先打破规则的那个人。  
手指僵直在电话的通讯录上，犹豫着要不要打电话的时候，手指先行一步拨通了。在他还没想好说什么的时候，对方仿佛一直等着电话似的马上接通了。  
“喂？”深夜里静谧的街头只有电磁波传来的声线显得生机勃勃  
“……”  
“哥？怎么了？”  
“世勋呐，”张艺兴艰涩地开口，“睡了吗？”  
对方传来轻笑，“哥是想我了吗？”  
张艺兴无言，该说什么？我想你了，所以我来找你了？  
“哥，我刚刚也在想你。我前两天去橙县看海了，又想起我们夏天去度假的时候。”  
“嗯。”张艺兴应了一声，示意自己在听。  
“我在想，我们在那个时候多快乐，但是仅仅是因为夏天吗？我们冬天的时候也做过爱，你总是像个小动物一样，做完以后蜷缩在我怀里，那么可爱又脆弱，那个时候你也把身心都交给我了不是吗？”  
“你总是说在爱情里你的负面情绪大于正面情绪，但这不就是爱情的意义吗？如果我接受的都是你的快乐，那你的脆弱和悲伤又怎么办呢？”  
张艺兴握着手机的指节泛白，他听着电话里的人安稳地告诉他这些话，是情话吧？仿佛吴世勋试图通过感同身受的情绪告诉他，他存于空间缝隙里关于夏天敏感又混沌的意识以及荒谬的记忆都是真实的，那些被隐去的冬天温暖的回忆，也是吴世勋尝试给他的快乐，是用他的身体和情绪，给他最好的治愈悲伤的良药，告诉他所有独立的负面情绪都应该倾泻于他。  
张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，嘟囔着：“好冷，来接我好不好。”  
“你在哪儿？”吴世勋楞了一下，问道。  
“仁川机场。”

那天夏夜他们在橙县夜幕降临的沙滩上做了一晚的爱，完毕后两人赤裸着躺在车后座，张艺兴躺在吴世勋怀里，他们关上了车顶的玻璃窗，透过那一小方玻璃看着天空。  
不一会儿突然下起雨来，又急又大，噼里啪啦打在车窗上，然后又小了。张艺兴浅浅地睡去，在吴世勋胸口磨蹭着，感受到吴世勋的胸腔突然震动起来  
“看，流星。”  
“什么？”张艺兴睡得有些迷糊，以为在听梦话。  
“你看。”吴世勋指着窗户，“流星。”  
他努力地睁开有些惺忪模糊的睡眼，看见窗户上凝结的水珠，在顺着风的方向向下滑落，一路带走了更细小的水珠，在拥挤的水汽之间逶迤出一条痕迹，在重力的作用之下坠落，可不像一颗流星吗？  
“还真是流星雨了。”他被吴世勋逗笑了，睡意消散，脸颊还带着淡淡的红晕，“跑得还慢，可以够我许好几个愿望了。”  
“那哥想要什么愿望？”吴世勋拨弄着他额前的头发，问道。  
“我希望，”张艺兴想了想，“我希望永远都不要有悲伤的夏天了。”

一个人站在张艺兴面前，他抬起头，揉了揉被风吹出泪水的眼睛，看见吴世勋带着笑意的眼睛，向他伸出的手。   
“快起来，怎么穿这么少。我在家里生了去年你说要装上的壁炉，快回去试试。”  
于是张艺兴笑了，拉住吴世勋的手，被他带着永远逃离了夏日的魔咒。

By Candy


End file.
